Deathly Powers
by Invisable101
Summary: It's been 20 years since the war and Amber Gemini is going to Hogwarts, but what happens when she revives one of the old teachers theat used to work at the school and why has Death requested to train her?


**A/N: This story takes place 20 years after the Deathly Hallows**

**This my first Harry Potter fanfic so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

><p>Amber Gemini, a young girl of eleven, was holding her two year old sister Jade who kept on asking her, "Where's Mummy? Where's Mummy?"<p>

"Mummy is going to be away for awhile." Amber said, a tear rolling down her cheek at the thought of her mom whom she missed so much. Her Mum had died just a month ago because she had cancer and now her dad was left to take care of eight girls.

Amber was the oldest, she had blonde hiar which had natural strawberrie blonde highlites and she had violet eyes just like her mum. Then there was Aqua, she was nine and her hair was blonde and she had deep blue eyes just like their dad, she was also the greatest swimmer and the strongest sister since she spends almost all day in the pool training for when she joins a swim team and she would swim longer when she feels upset. Next there's Wendy, she was eight and has strawberrie blonde hair and deep blue eyes, she is a major book worm and was probably the smartest, her dad would often get her spell books to read so she can learn a few spells before school. Then there is Jade, who has blonde hair and blue eyes, she is really sweet and kind and will try to make anyone cheer up when they are upset by dooing somethin silly to make them laugh. Now are the twins Gwen and Taylor, who are five, they are identacle so they are both blondes and have blue eyes, they are really close and will help eachother out when in a difficult situation and what one may lack in memories the other will most likely remember. Finally there is Kate and Hayzel, they are about a month old, unlike Gwen and Taylor they are not identacle, Kate has strawberrie blonde hair with blonde highlites and blue eyes and Hayzel looks a lot like their mum with strawberrie blonde hair and violet eyes, they were born just a week before their mum passed away. Oh yeah one more thing, they're all wiches, they are halfbloods since their mum was a muggle and their dad is a wizard.

Amber was goig to school in a couple of weeks so it might be a little more difficult for dad to take care of her sisters since she would always help him with the young twins as well as the cooking and cleaning, but if Aqua stays out of the pool long enough she might be able to help him and Wendy will still be around and she enjoys helping out around the house so hopefully things might be fine while she is away.

"What's wrong sissy?" Jade asked.

"I just miss Mummy," Amber said wiping away the tear with her hand and smiling at her little sister so that she wouldn't worry.

"Mummy will be back soon. No need to be sad."

"Ok, but if I do cry you'll be here to cheer me up right?"

Jade nodded and gave Amber a hug which made her feel better. Intill she suddenly had a headake.

She put Jade down and walked into the kitchen as her headacke got worse.

She drank down a large glass of water hopinng that dehydration was just causing her head to hurt, but it didn't help much so she just stood there for a while clutching her head with her hand untill the pain in her head suddenly felt a lot better hurting only very slightly.

She had just drained another glass of water when she heard a scream from upstairs.

"Amber, Amber!" Screamed Taylor as she ran down the staires with Gwen not far behind.

"What is it Taylor," Amber asked worried that someone had gotten hurt.

"A rat," Gwen said, "A rat is in our room and it's-"

She was interrupted by thier dad, who had blonde hair and deep blue eyes, who had come running to see what all of the screaming was about.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"A big dead rat is in our room," Gwen said.

"You are never scared of dead things, even if they are rats," Amber said slightly confused.

"Yes, and we were a hundred percen sure that it was dead," Taylor said, "We poked it with a stick and everything."

"But" Gwen continued, "it came back to life! It's scampering around our room as we speak."

"That's the fith time this week that something has come back to life. Why can't the dead just stay dead," Amber said, walking to their room.

She walked into the pink room which had three beds, Gwen and Taylor each with their own bed as well as Jade, and saw the rat wich droped dead again a second later.

"There you go," she said as their dad levitated the rat and chucked it out the window and they could have sworn they heard it squeaking on the way down.

"Thanks Amber," the twins said giving her a hug.

"What about dad?" their father asked, "_I_ threw it out the window."

"You _magiced_ it out the window,"Gwen said.

"Thank you dad," Taylor said.

"Gwen, Taylor, you know I'm going to Hogwarts in a week," Amber said, "so you won't have to worry about revived rats or bugs or any other animal-"

"But we like it when you do your special magic tricks with the spiders and roaches and occasional bunny rabbit," Taylor replyed.

"Everyone likes them, but what I'm saying is that I don't want you to give him a hard time-"

"We will only bug Aqua and Wendy since dad has to take care of seven girls alone," Gwen said.

"Yes, and dad," Amber continued turning around to face him, "don't forget to get that muggle job as a doctor and remember it's not the same as being the Doctor. You don't fly around time and space in a blue box."

"I know that. Why your mum have to tell you about the time when I asked the professor about timetravel and Timelords I do not know," he said, "You just don't forget those spells I showed you like Expecto Patronum, Confringo, Aguamenti, and Stupify, ok."

"I remember them Dad," Amber said.

"Now we need to get your school supplies."

"To Diagon Alley," Gwen said

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to read more of my stories I have listed them on my profile as well as how long they are, what kind of fanfic they are and if they are compleat or not. And please don't forget to review.**


End file.
